GOLB (Canon)/Omniversia999
Summary The entity known as GOLB is one of the most mysterious characters in Adventure Time, if not the most mysterious of them all. Nothing is known about it other than the fact that it is the embodiment of chaos in the Adventure Time multiverse. It made various cameos, but its only major role came in the series finale: "Come Along With Me". Its power, according to plan, was to be used by Betty Grof and Normal Man to save Simon and to revive Margles, but it backfired. He attacked the two armies, turning some of them into terrifying wraiths that can corrupt anybody in sight. Finn, Betty, and Ice King/Simon Petrikov nearly died the same way that Margles did, but it turned out that GOLB's ultimate weakness was music, and it proved them the means to escape, but Betty stayed inside of its body with the Ice Crown, wishing to keep Simon safe. This caused a reaction that merged her and GOLB into a single entity, who left, with Betty's conscious directing its carnage elsewhere. Statistics Tier: High 2-A Name: GOLB Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Genderless Age: Ageless Classification: Embodiment of Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Void Manipulation, Portal Creation, Weather Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, (When it made a portal to Ooo, its raw power alone caused a massive storm), Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, and 9), Reality Warping, Destruction (Is capable of destroying entire countries and worlds if it desired), Life and Death Manipulation, Chaos Inducement (GOLB is the embodiment of chaos in Adventure Time), Biological Manipulation, Breath Attack, Transmutation (Its breath can fuse an entire army into a single being, and can turn robots like the Gumball Guardians into flesh-based beings), Abstract Existence (It is the abstract concept of chaos itself), Existence Erasure, Absorption (If someone is unfortunate enough, they can be digested by GOLB, erased from existence.) Large Size (0 to 8, stated to be able to be as big as an entire universe), Possible Time Manipulation (While being digested in its stomach, a person or thing will be reverted to their original state.), Resistance to Reality Warping, Resistance to BFR, Resistance to Existence Erasure (The Ice King's Crown's magical abilities are limited when it comes to combating GOLB.) Attack Potency: High Multiverse Level+ (GOLB is infinitely superior to Prismo, effortlessly cutting off Magic Man's wish to bring his beloved Margles back. Prismo is able to create universes with wishes, and the Cosmic Imagination is a multiverse in itself. Darren the Ancient Sleeper said that there were infinite realities in this multiverse. And with that, along with the fact that GOLB exists beyond space and time, makes it a five-dimensional being.) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Higher-dimensional mass means a higher scale.) Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: High Multiversal (Should be far superior to Darren, whom, if what he said was true, could affect all realities in the Adventure Time multiverse, which are in an infinite number of.) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: The demons that GOLB created reeled back in pain from the harmonics of music, and it's own body warped around a source of said music, creating a hole large enough to slide down. Stated that as the embodiment of discord, things like order and harmony were its natural weaknesses. (Although, GOLB itself wasn't generally effected by the music, and it quickly recovered from the affects of it.) It can also be merged with other beings with sufficiently strong wish magic, namely the Ice King's Crown. Fights: Victories: Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Omniversia999